What Are You To Me?
by Hwoarang's Wife
Summary: Cho Hakkai And Sha Gojyo are trying to answer this question. But, will they ever find the answer they are loking for?


_**Authors Note:** **Hwoarang's Wife Here. I just wanted to take some time and address my gracious readers who have taken time out of their busy schedules to read my lil' ol' fic. Thanks a million.. It really hits home! I just hope that you enjoy and at least gimme your opinion of the whole thing after you read it…Pretty Please? Even If YA flame me horribly bad… I'll still update**_

_**Fan Note/ **_

_**This is. what I am hoping to make… **_

_**A Long- fic that focuses on the under-rated relationship between Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai. **_

**_I believe that their bound is greater than that of merely friendship.. But then again, if you read the summary you would already know this? I mean think about it for a second…. They are practically meant for one another and a blind man could see that! _**

**_Omg.. This is totally random but when I tried to make an XD this popped out!_**

**_Cool!_**

_**Well, I've taken up most of the fic already. So here it is!**_

**Chapter One:**

**Hakkai's Point of view**

**Things have been going strangely well since we, The Sanzo Party, have parted ways. Since we had completed our task, which was to stop whatever it was that was causing the demons in Shangri-La from going berserk, we felt it was time to move on.**

**Genjyo Sanzo, our favorite violet-eyed bad tempered monk, has returned to his temple in Chang'an**

**To attend to his duties as head priest. Along with him went my young simian friend, Son Goku, the golden-eyed, five- hundred year old, hungry monkey. Sanzo "pretended" to be unhappy about this decision but deep down I think he knew it was for the best.**

**Even if he couldn't see it, which I doubted because Sanzo is very perceptive, fate put those them together because they needed it. He, the closed-hearted priest needed someone to warm his heart and that someone was Goku. Goku, who was lost needed a light to guide him, and make him feel again and that someone was Sanzo.**

**As we speak, I'm betting any amount of money that Sanzo is having a tough time with Goku.**

**But, he needs that.**

**I bet you're probably wondering what has happened to myself and the other member of the party, the lecherous kappa, Sha Gojyo.**

**Because I virtually, did not have anywhere to go, and Gojyo all but begged me to stay when he complained that if I left he would probably be malnourished because I wasn't there to cook for him. So, I agreed to stay with him. **

**I am happy to say that Gojyo and I have been peacefully living together for the past two months now. Of course I had to make some "adjustments" to Gojyo's habits and to his apartment. **

**Of Course Gojyo had objections. **

**Past conversation**

"**Come on Hakkai, this is a classicass shag pad. It sets the romantic mood. I mean sure it's not the most sanitary place to get laid in, but look at it from a chicks point of view. Y'know how chicks like to glamshit up. I bet they think:**

**_All alone, in a dark, shady house, alone with a sexy red-headed man coming to fulfill all your nasty desires",_ Said Gojyo.**

**If I were the girl, I would probably throw-up from the horrible smell of tobacco and alcohol that hits me at full blast when I open the door.**

**But then again, women these days are somehow sexually influenced by the craziest of things.**

"**Gojyo", I started off," You mean to tell me that if you were a girl that you would have intercourse with a man who has pornography, beer cans, dirty underwear, and cigarettes strewn across his floor?"**

"**In a damn heart beat", Said Gojyo. He started laughing. Typical Gojyo.**

**I didn't see what was so funny.**

"**Hakkai, your are such a sap. What the fuck do I look like some sort of slutbucket?"**

"**You don't want me to answer that honestly do you?"  
**

" **And just what the hell does that mean? I'll have you know that I amno damnslutbucket; I just like to assert my sexuality a lot! Hey, I know your assain't talkin! You are a notorious slutbucket, you just play innocent."**

**I was curious to know what he meant by that last comment, though I thought I already knew what he was talking about.**

" **Oh come on, Stud muffin! You honestly don't know what the hellI mean?" Gojyo said Coyly.**

" **Well, let me fill you in lover boy. I know you see those ladies eyeing you every time that we go to get the groceries. They're practically raping you with their big ,googly ass eyes, but you're to busy reciting 'out of sight out of mind' to pick up on the 'shag me' vibes they are sending you. God for bid you have to bend over or the next wacko –jacko- dude'll be on you asshole. If you ask me, you're the ultimate slutbucket, you slutbucket.**

**I knew that was what he meant. And what he was saying was true. But to be honest I don't see what others see in me.**

**They say that I am 'beautiful' or that I bear a striking resemblance to a woman.**

**On one occasion when Gojyo and I went out, which is totally off the record, an old woman, with bad eyesight, walked up to me and asked how did I manage to get my breast so ripe and firm. When I told her I was a man, she apologized and said that she never meant to say it so blatantly.**

**Gojyo was laughing so hard; he had to run to make it to the bathroom before wetting himself.**

**I was utterly shocked.**

**Gojyo never had let that one slide. He talks about that day at any chance he gets.**

**But back to the conversation.**

" **Gojyo, I can't help it. What more is there for me to say?"**

"**Say, "I am a fucking Slutbucket"."**

**He told me to so I did.**

" **You, Sha Gojyo are a slutbucket"**

"**Good- hey! I said "You", not me you dick!**

" **I'll say that I am a slutbucket if, you clean this house. Deal or no Deal? Either way the house is getting cleaned."**

"**Damn, and here I was trying to divert you from the real issue and you figured me out!"**

**He sighed and raked a hand through his bloody red mane. He turned his cat-like scarlet eyes to me and smirked. **

**Not to side track yet again but, I could swear that sometimes, Gojyo practices his appearances in the mirror to get it perfect. I know he does because I've seen him do it plenty of times. He'll get up early just to wash his hair, and blow-dry it. Then he'll blow dry it some more saying' The chicks dig the hair –tousled- in –the- wind appearance'. Then spend an hour calling himself " a Sexy AssBeast".**

**He's quite the opposite of me. I just wash my hair and let it dry on it's own. It sits flat so I don't have to comb it that often.**

**Gojyo complains and says that I have an 'easy do'. **

**I think he's just jealous. **

" **Alright mom, I'll go clean my room now. I don't wanna get on punishment", said Gojyo in a playful tone. He then walked to his room, Skipping, with his long scarlet hair swaying all the merry way, like he was a school boy or something.**

**He has a way of hypnotizing me, just making me stare at him in awe sometimes as if he was the most intriguing thing in the world.**

**So I started cleaning on the other half of the house. **

**And that was that.**

**End Past conversation**

**If you thought that that was a total mind- boggler, just imagine going through that everyday.**

**Sometimes I feel like a mother fussing at an overly hormonal teenage son who has hearing problems when it comes to him doing some sort of manual labor.**

**But these are the reasons why Gojyo is Gojyo. **

**I wouldn't have him any other way, than what he is now.**

**But lately, I have been slightly confused as to how much Gojyo means to me. **

**I can't quite put my finger on it yet, but I know this. I know that for some reason when he goes away, I stay up, as ifwas my second nature, and await his return.**

**I know that, I have laughed more in my life with Gojyo, than anyone in the world, even Kanan.**

**I know that when he's around I feel safe.**

**I know that as long as he's there I have something to live for, and that is to make sure that he's all right.**

**It couldn't possibly be love or infatuation because, well... It just couldn't. **

**But then if that isn't the case, then what binds me to him? What makes me want to stay by his side?**

**Why am I always so content around him? Why have I changed so much because of him?**

**I don't know and perhaps I never will. **



**_End Chapter one_**

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. It starts off a little short but trust me. I have this written in a notebook so it's pretty freakin' long!**

**I hope to hear your thoughts! If not and you liked it. How will I know to update. **

**I am not psychic! (Lol)** **_God, ever since I read book nine of Saiyuki, I 've been in an (I –love Gojyo- and –Hakkai) phase._**

**That's why I hadda write this fic for them. This couple is so fluffed up in the manga's it's not funny. Next chapter will probably be Gojyo.. though I'm weaning towards more Hakkai's POV again.**

**Review please, and thanks for reading- Hwoarang's Wife**

**p.s flames are accepted. They are counted as a review and they inspire me to update. So flame me till your hearts desire. I don't care.**

**Peace out **


End file.
